Be Only a Matter of Time (We Meet Again)
by Chikumo Sawada
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel are having trouble with stopping the apocalypse. Then, Gabriel comes in and spices them up with some new information which Dean does not get until he senses something within him. In the end, he really didn't need to freak out about Michael finding his grace and killing millions of people on Earth. Destiel, liitle bit of Sabriel, Michael!Dean verse.


**Title:** We Meet Again

**Word Count:** around 5,937

**Characters/ Paring(s):** Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Raphael, Castiel, Michael!Dean, Dean as Michael, Dean/Cas

**Spoilers/Warnings:** _There's some UA (universe alterations) in this fanfic. The Winchesters do not know what Michael is like. And Dean has a foul mouth but you know that already._ Did you watch that episode where the Winchesters meet Lucifer and Luci takes over Sam's body? Or maybe around the episode where Lucifer was set free? If you are around that corner, you are good to go. There's no significant, "oh my god you spoiled it" moment over here.

**Summary:** The Winchesters and Castiel are having trouble with stopping the apocalypse. Then, Gabriel comes in and spices them up with some new information which Dean does not get until he senses something within him. In the end, he really didn't need to freak out about Michael finding his grace and killing millions of people on Earth. And in between, some stuff happens like per usual for Team Free Will.

* * *

It started with a question.

"Can't we just pray to Michael or something?" said Dean as he tiredly rubbed his blood shot eyes. He was pissed off at _everything_ – especially himself. How can you not, when you realized Hell broke – quiet literally in this case – because of you?

Also, if Dean was going to be Michael's vessel, Michael must be somewhere around, right? Why not talk to him? Get some information somehow or be diplomatic with him. Maybe he doesn't want to kill Lucifer, maybe Michael's not a dick like other typical angels. Maybe –

"I've tried but the summoning ritual didn't function."

That snapped open Dean's eyes. In front of him, Castiel stood stiffly; his intense blue eyes were darting everywhere except Dean. The angel's face was grim and dark, showing nothing but pain and confusion.

"What?"

Sam stopped browsing the internet and turned his equally confused gaze over to Dean and their angel friend. It can't be true. Even Gabriel was summoned right in front of them. The rituals were as strong as archangels. Unless…

"Do you think Michael died?" said Dean, half-jokingly.

Blue, intense, inhuman gaze washed over to Dean and sent cold chills down his spine. The air in the cheap motel room felt crowded and squeezed, thrumming Dean's head.

"Michael simply doesn't die, Dean. He's the eldest and the greatest archangel. If he died, we would have known because Michael would have been killed by Lucifer. No one else."

Mutely, Dean nodded his head.

Sam hesitantly cleared his throat and leaned over to the table full of antique books and tattered, worn-out papers. Dean could practically hear Sam's Stanford brain rumbling, clicking and starting its engine. Before opening his mouth, Sam made a tight thin line across his lips.

"Maybe he's guarding himself, you know, disabling the summoner's ritual. There were some sigils regarding about that. Or…"

San looked at his older brother and furrowed his eyebrows. If any one of his theory was correct, they were painfully, ultimately, one-hundred-percent royally screwed. Especially the second theory which was ridiculous even in Winchesters standard.

"Anna."

Both Castiel and Dean were quiet but as the realization sank like bloody navy submarines, their reactions were like atomic bombs have gone mad and exploded bigger than it was estimated to be.

Castiel's look was deadly stoic. His adorable awkwardness was long gone and the cold stare he was giving to Sam could out-compete the four horsemen's creepy stares. Unable to look back at the angel, the younger Winchester turned his head to return his gaze to Dean.

Dean's face was twisted with various emotions. There were confusion, horrification, and sense of lost. If Michael did fall for God-knows-what reason, it meant he must be in human being's body which only meant trouble. If Michael did want to kill Lucifer and start the freaking battle on Earth, Dean wouldn't be able to stop it.

Righteous Man or not, Zachariah's angels would no longer be afraid to smite him. The apocalypse happened faster than it was supposed to be, there's no Christ child nor the process of waking up the four horsemen were correct. Basically, this was just a messed up "family fight" in celestial term while there's millions of innocent people who would get affected and die.

Shit.

This was _really_ bad.

On cue, the Winchesters lined their gaze and looked at Castiel.

"Cas…" Dean's voice cracked and his heart felt like it would jump straight out from his throat.

If Michael did fell, the worst of worst scenario would play out and Team Free Will would crumble to dust. The truth hurt Dean like Hell. Cas regained his posture and stared down to Dean who was sitting on his cheap motel bed's edge.

Castiel saw the greatest man he ever witnessed; righteous, strong, passionate, pure and so bright. The very man with soul that shone like first sunlight after eclipse in the depths of Pit.

_All for nothing. _

Dean's soul shouted at Cas' grace without meaning to.

"Dean, it's just a theory."

As Castiel walked towards his friend, he reached out for the handprint he had made and placed a firm, light pressure with his grace. Dean visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah, just in case…really, 'what if' though, you know?"

Castiel gave his best friend an attempted smile which turned into a smile-not-so-there lopsided smirk. Dean caught the smile and let out a haughty laugh. He was definitely rubbing off his best friend's angelic behaviors. Sam coughed hesitantly and made Dean to automatically straighten his back.

"Guys, I know that this sounds stupid but...should we call…Gabriel..?"

The other two men (more like a human and an angel)'s reactions were instant. Dean's eyes flung open while Castiel clenched his jaw subconsciously. The older Winchester tried to speak up but his voice couldn't catch up. Stupid? _No._ That was the most _bull shit_ idea! Was Sammy really _that_ desperate to call Gabriel who killed Dean _hundred times?!_

"Sam, that fucking asshole killed me –"

"Yo, Winchesters. You called?"

Speak of the devil.

Castiel set his jaws rigid and visibly tensed when the Archangel appeared in the middle of the room, holding his sundae in his usual casual attire plus a sunglasses. Gabriel's smile was smug and amusement was definitely in his eyes.

"Gabriel," said Castiel, his voice monotone and gravely.

"Hey, Cas! Long time no see! How's the apocalypse going? Ready for the Broadway?" chirped Gabriel annoyingly as he shook his sundae.

Before Dean could let out a snarky comment or punch the archangel and break his hand, Sam budged in and blocked his brother's path.

"Gabriel, I have a question."

Gabriel's twinkling eyes died off quickly in a blink of an eye. The caramel brown eyes were heavy of millennia history and memories. Gabriel's usual expressive appearance was replaced with the typical stony face of angels. For once, the archangel did look like _the_ archangel Gabriel.

"No. I do not know where he is. Even if I did know, I wouldn't have told you."

Gabriel's voice crackled with energy and the heavy air in the room intensified with two pissed off angels' presence.

"Why?"

"Because it's a suicidal mission, Samsquatch."

"When was our life not a suicidal mission!" bellowed Dean as he gave out his deathly glare.

"Dean," Castiel's voice edged but the blue-eyed angel's voice went unnoticed.

"Our lives turned into suicidal mission the moment our house burned with our mom after Azazel came. We couldn't live like normal family because we've turned into hunters. But we accepted it. Saving people, hunting things…yeah, family business! And then, 'oh look, Dean, you are the righteous man and Michael's sword. Your brother being Lucifer's vessel is just a plus. World needs to be saved by you guys somehow so have fun!' You seriously think meeting Michael and getting smite by him is in my top concern _right now_? I am taking a chance of saving billions of innocent people on Earth!"

"And what? Let you guys to get killed by my brother without even, at least, cleaning up the mess you Winchesters created?"

"You son of a – "

Bright light flashed across the room through the window and loud thunder followed in suit. The clear afternoon sky was gone and black clouds colored the blue sky.

"Brother."

The voice sliced the think, heavy tension and filled in with ice. The atmosphere felt like water beneath the frozen lake in the middle of winter – cold, dark and drowning.

Dean widened his eyes and stared at the new angry player in this shouting game of apocalypse.

"How the heck did you know where we are?!"

Raphael simply raised an eyebrow at the hunter and turned his gaze to Gabriel who was gaping at Dean like a goldfish.

"Long time no see, brother. I did not know your skills have turned rusty for you to lose control of your strength."

"What? What do you mean? Did you fucking tell the douches where we are?"

However, confusion and worry washed over him when Dean realized his brother and Castiel were too quiet. Cautiously, he glared at the two archangels and turned his head to look back.

"Cas..?"

The picture he was looking at could have been much funnier if the circumstances were different. For example, deleting the archangels from the scene.

Sam was comically closing and opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he was unable to. His eyes were blown open to a degree to make actors and actresses in comedy shows to cry over. The younger Winchester carefully pulled out his hands from his ears and looked at his palms.

Blood.

"Shit! Sammy, you alright? Cas can you – "

Castiel was not any better.

The angels' face was blanched as if he bleached out all the colors. He was frozen in place like the stoned mummies of Pompeii. Castiel's blue eyes were dimmed and shadowed.

"Uh, guys..?"

"Dean."

Castiel shouldn't sound so scared like a timid kitten. Ever. His angel stood up against all evil. Nothing should scare him like –

"Gabriel spoke with his true voice in Enochian, Dean."

* * *

Dean blinked.

One.

Two.

Three.

"What?!"

He looked over to his brother who was silently getting healed by Gabriel.

"How's that possible? I thought I was going to explode when you spoke, Cas. Gabriel's an archangel. Oh, by the way, thanks Gabriel. Thanks to your signal boost, now that freaking Zachy guy would know where we are."

Raphael looked unfazed when he stared at Dean with a calculating look.

"You are the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. You have the privilege to hear the angels."

"But it doesn't sum up. Dean couldn't hear Castiel's true voice but can hear Gabriel who is an archangel? Math over here isn't summing up properly," retorted Sam as soon as his eardrums were healed.

Gabriel seemed to be in his own world until he broke his gaze from the tattered motel wall behind Sam.

"Raphael."

Gabriel's voice sounded heavy with invisible weights and _purpose._ Castiel tensed his shoulders and instantly stood straight. Sam, who was sitting close to Gabriel than others, looked up to the angel next to him and saw the dark shadow casting over the archangel's face. Raphael had a small satisfied smirk across his face.

"Yes, brother?"

"Gather all the information you can from others about Michael's disappearance."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes."

With a subtle nod and the rustling sound of feathers, Raphael flew out of the motel.

"Gabriel."

Castiel bristled as he exchanged glances with the Winchesters.

"I have a theory. It's a nighty-ten percent chance," said Gabriel as he plopped down next to Sam on the bed as if he had done it millions of times.

Castiel tilted his head and frowned.

"What's the theory?"

Gabriel's fiery gaze settled upon the younger celestial being with blaze.

"Do not play dumb, Castiel. I know you can work that out."

"….No. _No, _Gabriel, that's impossible."

"It is possible, brother. You have not seen Michael when Father left him with whispered words just for him. There was anger and confusion but also determination. But he didn't tell us what he was going to do. He just kept visiting Earth and observed human beings from his chambers. We trusted him so we didn't further question his actions. He was the eldest, the one who brought peace, paradise, and justice. I didn't realize how wrong we were."

Gabriel's eyes held so much emotion. His eyes were starting to glaze, over-moisturizing the caramel eyes. Sam knew that look. He'd be able to recognize it until he die. It was the same look Dean made when Sam let him down.

"No," croaked Sam as his eye rims started to dry for staring too long without blinking, "you can't be serious."

Dean frantically looked at the three individuals who were getting tad bit emotional for him to handle. It felt like he was missing something big and he seriously hated that feeling. He needed to be _in_. However, unlike other times, he couldn't speak out and snap at them.

There was a pang of pain in his gut and icy cold air rushed in through his lungs and heart.

Guilt.

Then, he felt it.

In the depths of his fabric of mind and soul, deep down where it's guarded for no supernatural beings to see, was a door. It felt familiar, as if he had been this deep down into his own soul, or even ever _been_ in his soul. His hands automatically grabbed the golden doorknob. It was not too big and not too small. It fitted perfectly in his palms. Vibrant light was leaking out from the gap of the door and it warmed Dean.

It felt like home.

Eying the leaking light, Dean took a deep breath and yanked the door open with ease.

Millions of planets were forming with only dust and light. Father was staying on the dimension of Earth and creating new living organisms with stars. There was birth of many younger brothers. There were songs of holy and the musical melodies from seraphim. Millions of pictures – no, _memories_ – passed in front of Dean's eyes.

The _rightness_ Dean felt was indescribable.

The starting point of Adam and Eve. The bitter betrayal of his beloved brother, Lucifer. The beginning of first Holy War. Death of so many siblings. Heaven becoming less bright after Lucifer's Fall. Then, Father giving a purpose to a seraph that was yet to born.

_The seraph named Castiel will be the one to retrieve The Chosen Man._

_When Father? What Chosen Man?_

He was still able to remember how Father's eyes twinkled and shone with delight when he asked the questions.

_You'll see. You'll know._

Raphael taught the younger ones to heal; Gabriel flew to Earth and Heaven for messages, and Anna's Fall.

Silence engulfed the unlimited space of Heaven and in the darkness, a grace spurted out like Phoenix. So bright and untainted. Just like once Lucifer was.

_Castiel._

Michael remembered all.

The young seraph's wings were wide and strong, perfect for long and hard flight.

_Michael._

Castiel sang his name.

He thought Heaven would be fine again. He was wrong.

_Michael, do you know why I told you to serve Humanity?_

He didn't answer because he truly didn't know the reason behind. He just did because it was His order.

_When you are ready, I hope you get to learn, feel, and love Humanity with your _own _reasons. Not because I told you._

He never saw Father again.

Chaos ensued and angels started to Fall. Gabriel went missing and Heaven was no longer filled with sweet melodies. Only the Gardener was in the room of Thorne. And Michael watched all of these in the small corner of Heaven, hiding away from the world and shutting down all the calls and prayers from all the Children of God.

Then he stumbled upon the prophecy of Winchesters. He coughed a bitter laugh. So this was what Father was talking about. He came down secretly when the young John Winchester fell in love with Mary Campbell by the help of thousands cupids. He traveled through time, staying in the shadow and observed the first love child of the Winchesters, always looking at the closed gate in Dean Winchester's soul.

Michael made a plan.

He ran away from his home.

He ran away from his duties.

He ran away from his believers.

He ran away from his own siblings.

He –

Baby's wail.

Blue eyes.

Sweet murmur.

So much love.

"_Shh, don't worry, sweetie. It's mommy. My beautiful Dean."_

He remembered the soft blankets and toys. There was always sweet aromatic smell from kitchen in the morning. Warm and heartfelt hugs from dad when he came home. Small, little trifle things that made him feel happy and Sammy, his cute baby brother. He remembered the caramel popcorn on Friday Movie Night with dad and mom. The first apple pie he tasted, flavors bursting on his tongue. Calming lullabies from mom when he got his first nightmare.

Fire.

And everything going down and turning into ashes, leaving him with Sammy and Dad.

He remembered changing schools every few months. He also remembered when he fixed cars for the first time with dad beside. He remembered dad not coming back and continuing the hunt with Sammy. He remembered so many hunts and trying to save people from vicious supernatural beings. He remembered the burn, blood, wounds, and acidic pain in Hell and the vibrant light that felt like Heaven. He remembered the whole ordeal to stop the upcoming apocalypse. He remembered trying to live an apple pie life. He remembered praying to the angel every night that he has gotten to know too well.

It wasn't only Michael he remembered.

Dean remembered all too.

"Dean? Dean! DEAN!"

Dean snapped his head up and stared into the deep blue eyes he has memorized in past years. Castiel shone ever so brightly but his wings were tattered and not glory as once it had been.

"Cas…Cas…Cas.."

He started to sound like a broken record. He knew Cas wasn't staring starry eyed at him. Cas was staring _through_ him. Castiel's wings were high up as if he was planning to fly away anytime soon.

It didn't matter how pathetic he may sound and look. He needed his seraph.

With all of Michael's three set of wings, he gently curled around the young angel and whispered.

"Please stay. I'm..I.."

"Shh, it's okay Dean. Get some rest. We can talk later."

Yeah. He would have to.

So he slept.

For now.

* * *

Dean slept like a dead. No dreams, no flashbacks, just light. And by meaning of light, a _lot_ of light. The kind of light that would make you to close your eyes abruptly and color your eyelids orange. His body felt like a dead weight and soft mummers of others sounded like white noise to him. Then, he smelled bacons and pancakes. Now, that's a motivation to get up.

Slowly, he stretched on his motel bed and stood up, rolling his shoulders back and forth because it felt like as if he had carried tons of salt and guns at the same time. He was too caught up on the ache of his shoulders that he didn't see the Holy Oil circling around his chair. Dean closed his eyes and yawned, eyes watering in the process.

"Hmmm? Why does it feel…? Holy fucking shit! What the fuck?!"

"Hello, brother!"

"Gabriel, what the heck! Why's there a freaking Holy Fire Ring over here?!"

Gabriel crossed his arms with a poker face and in the corner of Dean's eyes he could see Sam and Castiel coming out from kitchen with plates and utensils.

"Dude, what's wrong with your brother, Cas? He – oh. _Oh_."

The tensed look of Sam and how he could practically smell tint of demonic blood in the air gave Dean all the explanation. Not to mention that he could see Castiel and Gabriel's true form without any problem.

He looked at the fiery circle then back to an archangel, a seraph, and his only human baby brother. Michael didn't expect to have a family union like this with Holy Fire but life gave surprises.

"It would be nice if I eat my breakfast and then talk all our emotions out."

"Michael."

Dean flinched visibly. He tightened his eyes shut and tried to block the shouts and calls from his siblings and prayers that were becoming hard to ignore. He reopened his eyes and stared at his younger brother who he once missed so much. With an uneasy smile, Dean greeted.

"Uh, hey, Gabe?"

"I'd like to speak with my brother, Dean."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gabriel, I think you are misreading this situation."

"No, I am not. I don't know how my brother found a way to live within you without wearing you out but he's _Michael_. He always knew better. Except I don't know whether he's better than us now."

Anger boiled in Dean's stomach and he saw Sam and Cas flinch.

"You. Have. No. Right. To. Say. That. You were the one who went missing on me. I knew Father told you to keep sending messages to people. But you flew! Heaven was getting messed up by day and even my younger archangel siblings were taking sides. My first younger brother was in the fucking Pit, and everyone forgot that they knelt before Humanity!" huffed Dean as he abruptly stood to stare down at Gabriel, with fists clenched at his sides, "you have no idea what I had to go through each day, Gabriel."

Dean ruffled his hair and puffed a small shallow laugh.

"I fucking hate family reunions."

"…Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"So…You are…"

"Michael. I am Michael. Michael's Dean. Dean is me and I am Dean. And I am gonna turn Zach into a freaking cockroach when I see him again."

Carefully, Castiel raised a question.

"Dean, are you alright…?"

A tired sigh automatically emitted from Dean's mouth.

"Honestly? I feel like crap right now. Some Father-knows-who are calling me, I hear 'Angel Radio' which I am desperately blocking because no, I don't want to see my other brothers right now. Both memory of Michael and Dean are neatly aligned together in parallel somewhere in my soul-grace and I feel like as if someone had squashed me into a tiny closet that was hurting my bones and took me out after a billion year. And am I taking this situation smoothly? No. I can pretty much feel me hyperventilating."

"Oh. I…"

"Don't say sorry, Cas. Geez, don't act so shy. I thought you were the angel who supposedly gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition? And if I remember correctly, you told me that you can drop me back to Hell by kicking my ass."

Castiel looked down and blush started to cripple up his cheeks from his slightly exposed beck from the dress shirt.

Dean grinned in triumph and looked back to Gabriel who might want to mojo his jaw because it's impossible to open like that. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"What? Did I do something? Anyway, so are we even now?"

"Um."

San was about to burst out laughing. He was glad that he still had his brother. The younger Winchester shook his head in dismay and flashed a toothy smile to his big brother. The eerie tension slipped away quickly as Gabriel flicked off the Holy Fire.

"So," said Dean as he made himself comfortable in his chair, "breakfast?"

It was the most delicious breakfast he ate since he started the road life. Dean idly sat on his bed to watch some news from TV. His mind was strangely organized and he knew how he had ended up like this. It was all within God's plan. He just had to accept the reality and work it out by himself. But really? After experiencing so much in his human life for 70 years in a new perspective? He didn't know if he could even trust himself to work things out right now.

Gabriel silently sat beside him and watched the news announcer blankly. It was so hushed and whispered that it wouldn't have been possible for Dean to hear if he wasn't Michael as well.

"What made you to do this?"

"…Honest to God?" said Dean jokingly as he glanced at Gabriel, "Winchesters. When I met them, I felt so much…emotions. Especially love. I've never seen humans who shone as bright as them. It made me wonder. How could it feel to be loved like that? What else is it good in Humanity? Would they be able to show me? Maybe this was what Father was talking about? All sorts of questions just vanished when I met Dean Winchester. I saw me in him and I knew what I had to do. I was ready to learn Humanity again. And maybe I thought...I would be able to teach my brethren, who have forgotten the last wish of Father, that there are many good things we could learn from humans."

"Big brother…"

When Dean finally looked at Gabriel, it was like as if the younger archangel was a fledgling again who was afraid of falling when he was flying.

"Gabriel, it's alright. Everything will get better."

Dean – no, more of Michael – tightly hugged his brother and shuddered.

Everything will get better.

Though he was not sure how.

* * *

Did you ever assume that Situation A might occur and you keep telling yourself that you should be ready for it as if it's an earthquake or tsunami? Then, when it does happen, you just go like, 'eh. I survived. Okay, there were some consequences but I lived'? That was what's happening to Sam.

He knew there was something special in Dean and he was practicing to brace himself with sudden confession or something. But, alas, they are the Winchesters. They don't do small, don't they? They seriously love big surprises. Bigger the better. Funny. Not.

Sam looked at Castiel who was intently staring at Dean who was comforting Gabriel quietly. Even though Dean has some extra part to him now, Castiel's gaze was no different from his precious stares; full of respect, pride, loyalty, and love.

Sam was okay with Dean being Michael to tell the truth. He acted the same. He even talked like usual that Sam forgot that his brother was supposed to be a saint for god's sake. However, what truly worried him were Castiel and Dean. They were practically married couple minus all the things normal couples do. Since Dean is also Michael, what would happen to Castiel? Is Dean okay with this? Did he accept the fact that he's Dean Winchester and Archangel Michael? Not to mention that this sounded like the world's strangest family problem.

_My older brother turned out to be Archangel Michael and he has an angel friend who rescued him from Hell but he doesn't know that the angel is pretty much his husband at this point. Also, I don't think my brother is taking the whole Archangel thing well. Are there any solutions?_

Yeah. It does sound psychopathic.

"What are you going to do?"

Dean looked up from Gabriel and slowly smirked.

"We wait and relax. Raph would be coming back to report to Gabe. What's the hurry?"

"But you never know what or who Raphael's going to bring."

Dean's small, sly smile looked alien with eyes that have seen the beginning of Life.

"I know what you are talking about, Sammy. But first..." Dean trailed off as he matched his gaze with Castiel.

Castiel seemed to be unnerved until Dean's pupils widened with new observed information. Castiel took a step back when Gabriel called his name with reassurance. Before Sam could hold Castiel's shoulder, Dean was standing in front of his angel, eyes glued to the blue eyes and held Castiel's wrist.

"We will be right back."

Sam looked at the vacant space where his brother and angel friend were.

"Don't look so sad, Samsquatch. I know you are jealous because Cassie is going to have a brotherly time with his big brother."

Sam scoffed, "more like mates in denial."

Gabriel sounded so much younger and innocent when he laughed and giggled gleefully.

"You should laugh more. It makes you sound younger." Sam added absentmindedly as he turned on his laptop.

Gabriel looked like a deer caught in the headlight but with a sheepish smile and shrug, the archangel shook off his frozen state.

Sam didn't mention the blush he saw.

* * *

A playground appeared in front of two angels. Children and parents were too engaged to notice the two grown men appearing in the thin air on the unoccupied bench.

"This is…"

Castiel couldn't continue his sentence. This was the place where he started to follow Dean Winchester - the very place where he confessed to Dean that he had doubts. Without any words, Dean looked at the kids playing. There was a moment of silence and Dean broke it first.

"This was where you showed me a part of who you actually are."

"Dean…"

"And I realized I have not thanked you but acted like a stuck up brat when you sacrificed everything for us."

"Dean. Dean, look at me."

Reluctantly, Dean took his intense gaze off the playground and looked at the lapels of Castiel's trench coat. The seraph softly lifted his ex-charge's chin up.

"Don't you remember what I've said? Always happy to bleed for Winchesters. I meant it."

"How about _now_? Do you?"

Castiel froze.

"Am I still a Winchester? I am Michael, Castiel. While I go and act just like I was, my brain's doing an entirely different thing. How could you be so sure that there's still 'Dean' in me?"

"Michael."

The tumbling roar of power leaked from Castiel's aura and Dean could see the two set of wings flaring up and high, but covering on top of Dean as if he's protecting the archangel.

"I still remember when you called my name with so much hope. It helped me throughout the days when Heaven was in utter chaos. The greatest brethren of mine had been happy when I came to existence. How could anyone not be determined to fulfill Father's last wish? And then, when I finally got my highest assignment, I went down to Hell. There, I saw the soul of Dean Winchester that shone like millions of stars together in galaxy. In those depths of tainted Hell, I felt like coming home from a long journey. The bond was made just by touching your bright soul lightly. It called to me and now, I understand. Do you have any idea how your soul looks like right now?"

Dean shook his head.

"It's mixed with your grace and made the soul even brighter if that's any how possible. They are connected and swirled into one but there are still some parts that are entirely Dean and Michael. It's like…a cosmic flower. It's beautiful."

Castiel flashed a brilliant smile, almost blinding Dean's eyes.

There was no big gasp or sudden waves of conflicts or realization. It was gradual like rain eroding rocks over time. Their fates were meant to be. Throughout the prophecy, their fates were intertwined from the start. Even if they tried to get away from each other, this moment would always come because it would be a fix point in time - because they were too perfect for each other. They would have met again whether in another time or dimension, but always.

Father knew Michael would Fall. Father knew Castiel would have soft spot for Humanity. Father knew Michael would become Dean. Father knew Castiel would fall in love with Dean. And Father knew Michael and Dean would love Castiel as well.

Now, Michael realized why he felt so awed the moment he laid his eyes for the first time on Castiel. The stone was set the moment the youngest seraph in Heaven was born. It was just a matter of time. It wasn't really a surprise why Cas kept looking at him like _that_.

Dean leaned his forehead on Castiel's and puffed a small laughter. Castiel's eyes crinkled as he smiled and the most beautiful grace Michael has ever witnessed glowed with love. With ease, Dean pushed some of his grace to Castiel and smoothed out the black enchanting wings, making it mesmerizing once again.

"I," said Dean as his voice lowered due to strong angelic power, "Michael, the first son of Father, Prince of Heaven, and the Commander of His celestial army, pledge to Castiel the Seraph, the youngest seraph of Seraphim. I will follow his steps for eternity and rise against all evil. I solemnly swear with my grace and approval of our Father."

Castiel held his breath and stared at Dean with adoration and surprise.

"Dean, are you sure?"

It was a rare moment when Dean let his guards down and let his emotions run free. His smile was sincere and caring, wrinkles were beside his eyes, and his voice sounded smooth like velvet and the sense of Michael _and_ Dean leaked from him.

"I've never been so sure in my long, long life, Castiel," said Dean as he took out his simple, silver ring and slid into the seraph's ring finger.

Castiel looked down to his hand as if it had been blessed by God and back to Dean's green eyes which were glowing with aftermath of the Pledge.

"I…" Castiel's voice never cracked until now, "I, Castiel the Seraph, the last seraph of Seraphim, pledge to," Castiel stopped for a second as he observed the freckles on Dean's face, "Michael the Dean, the first son of Father and Prince of Heaven. I will follow his steps for eternity and rise against all evil. I solemnly swear with my grace and approval of our Father."

"Amen."

"Amen."

With the last word of Castiel, the two graces that had been separated for too long finally emerged. Castiel intertwined their fingers and Dean felt too much love in that small gesture.

It didn't matter that Raphael would come in any moment. It didn't matter that Zachariah's angels might be in search for them. It didn't matter that Lucifer was walking free on Earth somewhere. What was important was _now_.

"I hope you didn't mind waiting for a bit, Cas."

"It would have been better if you've realized a bit faster."

"Yeah," said Dean as he slowly leaned over to caress his breath onto Castiel's nose and lips, "I will make up for it."

Dean engulfed himself into familiar sense of brethren and something _more_ and _deep_. The warmth radiating from the sun up in the clear sky was nothing compared to Castiel's light and heat. The laughter and giggles of children went distant and muffled as their lips touched.

It felt good to come back home.

* * *

Somewhere, a man with a cup of coffee in his hand stood beside the oven in his kitchen.

"Welcome back," the man said without turning his attention from the oven that had an apple pie in it.

Behind the man was a woman with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman had a knowing smile across her face. She nodded once and took a seat at the dining table.

"So, how's the process going?"

"A chapter of Prophecy has been ended," said the woman as she whisked her fingers delicately and created two plates of delicious looking pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs from thin air, "but the Prophecy is not done. Even if the Prophecy ends, the Story will continue."

"You know I don't like those kinds of answers," said the man gruffly as he sat down across the blonde woman with utensils. He gave a set of fork and knife to the woman and started to slice his pancakes.

"I know but it's the truth. Sometimes, truth is not straight and obvious. But do not worry," said the woman as she lifted her own cup of coffee that appeared beside her to take a sip, "_they_ are finally together. And I have a feeling our younger one will find his too."

The man scoffed, "yeah, or not I am going down and you are not going to stop me." Despite the tone of the man's voice, there was a small smile tugging in the corner of his lips.

The woman blinked twice and she let out a crystal clear giggle.

"Oh, John, it's a wonder how I have lived without you."

_Fin._

* * *

It took me about a month or so to actually think how I'm going to write this fanfic and there were some writer's block so…wow. I am actually proud of myself. Once again, please excuse me with some non proper grammar here and there. I might have been too hyper to notice. Or something.

And, yes, I've put some God!Mary over there in the end cuz…I absolutely love **God!Mary** cuz it's really cool AND it would be way much cooler if she worked this WHOLE PROJECT about Dean being Michael with John Winchester! Well, I will just let your imagination run wild about John and God!Mary's relationship cuz… you know, creativity will get you anywhere

So, **thank you for reading and if you put this fanfic in recs, I WILL LOVE YOU MORE but I don't mind favs and comments because authors live by comments and favs and recs.**

See you soon!

Hopefully :P


End file.
